


Masquerade

by crazynadine, EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #EGChallenge3, AU different first meeting, Blowjobs, Costumes, Drinking, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Office Party, Swearing, closeted ian (at work), handjobs, out & proudish mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynadine/pseuds/crazynadine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions
Summary: Mickey is perturbed to find out his company's annual office Halloween party is not as 'optional' as his boss may have implied.





	Masquerade

Ian sighs quietly, taking a satisfying sip from his latte as he tucks his messenger bag under his desk and settles into his seat. He's a little early, but he likes to get to the office before anyone else. He enjoys the quiet time before all the other low level designers show up and turn his work space into a frat party.

Ian's been working at Phantasma Designs for a little over six months now. It's not much, entry level graphic designer. But this job was a necessary step to get where he wanted to be.  Executive Designer. That's where the real magic happened. Total creative freedom, huge budgets, and a paycheck to match.

Ian never thought he'd make graphic design his career. He kind of fell into it in college, designing flyers for different parties and activities on campus. It was oddly artistic, even cathartic at times. Encouraged by the positive feedback he got, he switched majors and somehow cultivating a career out of a hobby. It's all mostly computerized now, Photoshop and Illustrator rule the realm, but Ian still likes to start at the literal drawing board, and his clients are always pleased when he supplies them with hand drawn mock-ups to go with his digital masterpieces.

He has a plan for his time at Phantasma. Keep his head down, make zero waves, and let his work speak for him. If he plays his cards right, he could end up an Executive Designer in two years. That's the goal.

So he mostly keeps to himself, not letting himself get drawn into the office drama. Never going out for drinks at the end of the day, not joining the office softball team. He didn't even follow any coworkers on social media, which was unheard of in his industry. He's sure his coworkers think he's a snob. Or maybe a serial killer. But none of that shit matters. He's here to do a job, not make friends.

 No one here really knows him. No one knows he grew up shit poor. No one knows he had to take a year off in college when he was diagnoses with Bipolar disorder. No one knows he's gay. It's just easier for Ian to keep his work life and private life separate. No cross over, no chance of his chaotic home life bleeding into his calm, regimented work space.

All the other Junior Designers are kind of tools anyway. They come in two distinct sets: utterly hopeless computer nerds like Jesslyn and Maddox. With their Dr. Who jokes that go right over Ian's head and their manga comics. And the No-Homo dude bros like Eliot and Jace, who scored their job through shameless nepotism. Eliot's dad was an investor when Phantasm was just getting started, and Jace's dad was one of their first clients.

They are friendly enough, but Ian has nothing in common with any of them. He is bored to tears with Jessyln's incessant commentary on Big Bang Theory. He has nothing to add when Eliot goes on and on about the stock market, or his god damn golf game. The only one remotely interesting to Ian is Jace, and even that's a stretch. He's moderately amusing, and easy on the eyes. Tall with platinum blond hair and a well muscled body, always dressed to impress. Ian's gaydar goes off like gangbusters whenever Jace is within spitting distance. But they never talk about shit like that. Ian's not out at work, and Jace has got to be the biggest closet case Ian's ever come across in the wild. He talks about pussy constantly. It's like listening to someone read an erotic novel out loud. Ridiculous is what that is.

But Ian's got eyes. And he's caught Jace staring at him on more than one occasion. Especially when they are both in the gym on the ground floor. If it were under different circumstances, Ian might just tap that, but there's no way in hell he's getting involved with a coworker. Not to mention that would be way too much exposure for Ian. He has no interest in letting his coworkers inside his protective shell. He just doesn't want to be that vulnerable at work.

He feels vulnerable enough in his life as it is. His life has been hard since his diagnosis, so he tries to streamline whenever possible now. Keeping his private life private at work is an easy way to maintain the control he craves so much these days.

Ian takes a sip of his latte, booting up his computer just as Maddox and Jace make their way into the space.

"Ian, bro! Do you fucking live here?" Jace chuckled, squeezing Ian's shoulder as he walked by. Ian rolled his eyes, wondering why Jace always had to find a way to touch him. The last thing Ian wants to deal with is a closeted coworker flirting with him. "You're here when we leave every damn night, and you're here every morning when we get in. Making us look bad."

"You guys do that all on your own." Ian chuckled, shaking his head.

"Harsh, dude." Maddox laughed, dropping into his seat across from Ian.

"Truth hurts." Ian chuckled, still waiting for his computer to power up. For such a cutting edge company, the tech was certainly lacking.

"Hey guys." Jesslyn said, making her way to the Kurig, Eliot trailing behind her tiredly.

Ian tuned out the mindless chatter around him as he waited non-too-patiently for his computer to boot up. It was taking at least twice as long as it usually does.

Eliot dropped into his seat like dead weight next to Ian, fresh cup of Black Magic in his  'American Psycho' coffee mug. "Dude, what are you gonna wear to the Halloween party?" he asked, booting up his computer with no issue.

"Halloween party?" Ian asked, confused. He tore his eyes away from his still dark computer screen to glance up at Eliot, curious. "What Halloween party?"

"Ooooh!" Jesslyn jumped up from her seat, grabbing a piece of paper off her desk. "Haven't you checked your email this morning?"

"Um, no." Ian said, still confused. "My fucking computer is on the fritz again. Why?"

"Company Halloween party, silly." Jesslyn smirked, dropping the paper she was holding onto Ian's desk. Jesslyn was nice enough, even if Ian had nothing in common with her. She was a striking beauty. Long blond hair, always done up is some complicated way. She was tall and thin, make-up always done impeccably. Ian thinks she has to be one of those girls who never leaves the house in sweats. Her outside appearance does not jive at all with her personality. She intelligent, and so damn nerdy. Spends her off days cosplaying anime characters and reading comic books. Ian likes her okay, even if they have no common ground to stand on. "You have to come." she smiles, her eyes traveling down his body. "The whole company comes, as well as our biggest clients, and all our vendors. It's crazy. And there's an open bar!"

Ian glanced from Jesslyn's smiling face to the flyer in his hand.

 

PHANTASMA HALLOWEEN EXTRAVAGANZA

Saturday, October 30 7 pm-1am

Waldorf Astoria, Bernard's Lounge

Costume required, open bar

Please come celebrate with us

 

Ian read the invite twice, having a hard time believing his company would throw such a party. He'd worked at several other small agencies before he found his way to Phantazma, and none of the other businesses had ever had a party like this. At the fucking Waldorf no less.

"Holy shit." Ian said, glancing back up at Jesslyn, who was still smiling widely at him.

"Yeah." she replied. "So you're coming, right? You never come out with us. We're starting to think you don't like working here." her face fell and her puppy dog eyes were surprisingly quite compelling.

"That's not it at all." Ian said, smiling back. "I love working here. You guys are great." and he meant it. Maybe he'd been too closed off since he started here. Maybe this party was a good way to start coming out of his shell around the office.

"Good answer." Jesslyn replies, ruffling Ian's hair. "Guys! Ian's coming to the party!" she bellowed, making her way back to her desk.

"Hell yeah!" Eliot hollered, fist pumping. Ian chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Guys," Ian said, ready to steer the conversation toward work related topics. "My computer still won't start."

"Call Mainframe." Jace said, not looking up from his computer. "They are the best IT guys in the industry. Only ones we work with."

Ian sighed. He didn't want to call Mainframe. The guy he talked to whenever he called was a prick, always made him feel like an idiot. Made him feel like his calls were an inconvienence. Which is ridiculous, since that's how they made their money.

Whatever. He can't work if his computer won't start.

He grabs up his phone and glances up at a post-it note he's got stuck to his monitor.

'Mainframe IT- 555-882-9546'

Being degraded by some computer geek at nine in the morning is not how he wanted to start his day.

 

***

 

Mickey groaned, shuffling shit around on his desk absentmindedly as he half-listened to Georgie babbling about some call he went on to fix a dysfunctional USB port. Mickey nods at certain times, giving the illusion that he's listening, when really he's reading his email.

He just got an email from one of his biggest customers, Phantasma Designs. They are holding their annual Halloween extravaganza, and the whole motley crew at Mainframe is invited, as usual.

Mickey usually doesn't go to these type of things, but his boss made it pretty clear he was expected to attend. Not to mention the pressure he was getting outside of work to go. He glared at the invite on his laptop screen, anger building inside him.

Mickey hates this shit. He hates being pushed to do anything. After growing up under his father's thumb, he needed to be autonomous.

As a child, he had no choice. Forced to commit crime since he was old enough to run. Forced to drop out of school, engage in and endless stream of violent behavior that amounted to nothing but pain and prison time. But the worst thing his father forced him to do was deny who he was. Mickey had spent the first twenty one years of his life so deep in the closet he barely ever saw the light of day. He fucked girls, went to strip clubs with his dad and brothers, talked shit about bitches and how he'd knock 'em up and then knock 'em around to keep 'em in line. Just thinking about how he acted back then makes him sick.

His whole life had been out of his control. He was a puppet, and his father pulled the strings.

Well, Terry's fucking dead now. And Mickey is fucking free. Free to do whatever or whoever he wants.

And he's not about to give up any of that newfound control to anyone.

Okay, maybe he's overreacting. It's just a damn office party. No need to get all wound up.

He needs to get laid. He's stressed out.

"Hey Georgie, you see this email about the Phantasma party?" Mickey asked, typing furiously. He had to get this invoice out before he started on any new business. Ruth will have a fit if the transfers aren't done by ten.

"Hell yeah I did." Georgie chortled, stuffing another Boston creme donuts down his gullet. "I'm gonna go as Comic Book Guy, from the Simpsons. You remember him?"

Mickey chuckled, shaking his head. Georgie was the living embodiment of Comic Book Guy, so it wasn't really much of a costume. But Mickey kept that shit to himself.

Georgie was a good guy. Smart as fuck, funny as hell, and he hardly ever got on Mickey's nerves, which was a miracle in itself.

He did seriously look just like Comic book guy, though. Total cliche IT guy. Long greasy hair, always tied up in a low ponytail. Wild, unkempt beard. Loose, almost dingy looking clothes. He was a kickass tech, but he looked like a homeless glue huffer.

"What about you, man? What are you gonna go as?"

"I wasn't planning on going at all, but my bitch sister won't shut the fuck up about it. So I guess I'm gonna have to head down to Party City and see what I can find." Mickey groaned, not looking forward to that trip at all. He was a grown ass man, there is no good reason on earth for him to ever be in fucking costume.

"Awe, little Mickey's getting pushed around by his big meanie of a sister??" Georgie laughed, taking another disgustingly huge bite of yet another donuts.

"Fuck off, man. She just landed this gig, and she's really excited to have a real office job. It just so happens that her company contracts with ours, so we're both invited. She wants someone she knows there as a buffer, in case the office mean girls start in on her. I'll probably end up busting some skulls before the night is over."

"Well damn." Georgie laughed. "I am for sure going now. I'm not going to miss the opportunity to witness a legit Milkovich beat down live."

Mickey laughed, balling up a piece of printer paper and tossing it at his coworkers head. The wad of paper bounced right off Georgie's forehead, but did nothing to quell his obnoxious smirk.

Mickey was proud of his sister. Mickey and Mandy had done well since Terry's death. It hadn't been easy, but with help from their older brother Iggy, they had both gotten their GED's, and both graduated from Malcolm X Community College. Mickey with a degree is computer informations systems, and Mandy with an office administration certificate. It was hard, and a lot of the time Mickey wanted to give up and go back to slinging drugs, but now that he's here, he would never go back to that shit.

Life doesn't suck so much these days.

"Okay, so it's settled." Mickey nodded, grinning. "We'll go to this party and get shit faced on Phantasma's dime. Now do some actual work, would you?"

Just as the words slipped past Mickey's lips, his desk phone rang. He groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was make a field call. He had important shit to do today, he didn't have time to cart his ass across town because some dumbass doesn't know how to clear his cache.

He grabbed up the reciever, trying to keep his voice neutral and free of snark when he spoke.

"Mainframe IT, how can I help you?"

 

***

 

Ian was pissed. He made his way down the street irratbly, shoulder checking any asshole that deigned to stand in his way.

What the fuck? What the actual fuck?

He's gonna talk to Roman about this. His boss should know what kind of people he has contracted to work for Phantasm. That tech was rude, condescending and just plain dickish. Ian scoffed, the memory of the phone call echoing in his brain as he made his way to the Lunchbox.

He yanked on the diner's door, letting it slam into the wall behind him as he made his way over to a corner booth where someone waited for him.

"Hey there, gingersnap." Mandy smiled, glancing up from the menu she was persuing. She tilted her head sideways, taking in the fuming red head in front of her. From his beet red face to his clenched fists, Ian was the living embodiment of rage. "Damn, who pissed in your cherrios?"

Ian slipped into the booth, giving his new friend an apologetic smile. "Hey Mandy, sorry. Just some dickbag tech at my work. I was having issues with my computer this morning, so I called tech support, but the guy just made me feel like an imbecile." Ian scoffed, the memory of the call repeating in his mind for the hundrenth time. "Like, if everyone knew how to fix this shit, that prick wouldn't have a job."

Mandy smiled, nodding. She'd only been working at Phatasma for a little over a month, and Ian was the first person in the company to be nice to her. He was the first person to say hello, the first person to invite her to lunch. Mandy knew she had little to nothing in common with the office drones she worked with, but Ian was nice, and real. Reminded her of home. The good things about home, anyway.

Not to mention the fact that he was smoking hot, and a total gentleman. Never hit on her or made her feel like a piece of meat. Which of course only made her want him more. Ian was a fucking catch, and Mandy was gonna make her move.

"That sounds awful." she said, smiling into her coke. "My brother does that tech shit. I don't know how he deals with it. Boring as fuck if you ask me."

Ian nodded, picking up his menu. "Yeah, I'm useless with that shit. But regardless of how stupid I am, it's that guy's job to make me feel like it's fixable, not make me feel like it's all my fault and I'm an idiot. I'm gonna email that asshole the second I get back to work. Set him straight." Ian nodded to himself, already composing the scathing correspondence in his head.

Mandy hummed in agreement, ready to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction. "Did you get your email about the Halloween party this morning?"

"I did." Ian nodded. "Why, are you actually thinking of going?" Mandy had only been with Phantasm for a short while, but she seemed to follow Ian's philosophy of keeping a healthy distance between herself and the social circles of Phatasma. Ian's not sure what her reasons are for keeping up the wall between herself and the rest of their coworkers. She's nice and funny, Ian's sure she'd fit in with the other secretaries if she tried.

Ian doesn't know a lot about his new friend, which is fair, since he's told her next to nothing about himself. Thus far they have kept their friendship surface and impersonal. Although Ian can see them getting much closer in time.

"I was thinking about it." Mandy nodded as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"Uh, I'll have the turkey bacon club, side of fries." Ian said, passing the menu back.

"And I'll have the mediteranian chicken salad, house dressing." Mandy added.

Once they were alone again, Mandy glanced over at Ian. "I think it could be fun, dressing up. And there's an open bar. What more could you ask for?"

Ian shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I don't really socialize too much with the people at work, and this party will not only have all our coworkers, but the big bosses and all our vedors and customers. All the contract workers. That's a lot of people I'd rather not hang out with on a Friday night."

"Oh, come on, Ian." Mandy sighed, reaching across the table to grasp his hand. "It could be fun. What's wrong with fun?" she gave him her best flirty eyes, leaning over drastically so he could see how well she filled out her cardigan.

Ian smiled sheepishly, taking his hand back. He knows he's going to have to come out to Mandy soon, but he just wasn't ready yet. He didn't know her all that well, and it's not like she's hitting on him outright. She could just be super friendly. Ian really has no idea how women work, clearly. So he keeps his mouth shut, considering.

"I don't know." he sighs, sipping his water. "What if I run into the prick from the phone? What then?"

Mandy leaned forward, smirking. "If we find him, you walk right up to him and give him hell. You tear him a new asshole. Tell him he was rude and unprofessional. Tell him he can't hide behind a phone or an email address. Tell him he can't mess with Ian fucking Gallagher." she tossed her hair over her shoulder, before cracking her knuckles menicingly. "And if need be, I'll help you kick his ass. Those IT nerds are notoriously shitty fighters. I bet we could take him easy."

Ian chuckled, considering, before thinking 'what the hell.'

"Okay, yeah." he smiles, and Mandy beams at him.

"It's a date!" Mandy exclaimed excitedly.

Ian did not correct her. He should have, but he didn't.

 

***

 

"Dude's a fucking dick." Mickey sighed, clicking away at his keyboard. "Like, I get it man. You have a big fancy fucking office job, but I'm not some pathetic pleeb here to wait on you hand and fucking foot. If I tell you you need a new power cord for your dinasour of a desktop, then cart your ass to fucking Best Buy and get a fucking power cord. Jesus fuck."

Georgie laughed, shaking his head. It was always fun to watch Mickey work himself into a fine lather over their customers. The littlest shit set him off, and Georgie was always happy to listen to him rant.

"Like, dude, look at this shit. Just look at it and tell me you don't get massive dick vibes from this asshole."

Georgie sighed, rolling over to Mickey's work station to read his monitor.

 

To: MM021082@mainframe.com

From: ICG@phantaza.com

If you recall correctly, we spoke on the phone earlier today. I do in fact know where there is a 'fucking bestbuy' - but my company contracts yours to do these things. So kindly cart your own ass to the nearest store and get my god damn cord, then bring it to my office and fix my computer. Because that is what we pay you for. I expect someone at my office by 3pm, or I will be taking this up with your boss. I have Ruth on speed dial. I'm sure she'd be interested in the way you treat your best client.

 

"Oh shit." Georgie laughed, spinning in his seat before pushing back to his own work station. "Aren't they special. What are you gonna do?"

"I ain't doing shit. You are." Mickey snarked, leaving out the part where he gave the dickbag at Phantasma Georgie's name. That shit was irrelevant. "Go down to the fucking store, buy a power cord  for an Imac Pro, and go down to Phantazma and hook that shit up."

"Why me?" Georgie pouted, crossing his arms over his rotund stomach.

"Cuz I outrank your fat ass, and I promised my sister I'd meet her at Party City at three. Bitch wants to play dress up for that faggy fucking party."

"Mick, you can't say 'faggy' at work." Georgie laughed, shaking his head. "That's offensive."

"Fuck off Georgio Armani. I can say that shit. It's only offensive if a straight person says it."

"So what, you get a free pass cuz you like dick?" Georgie scoffed, shaking his head.

"Pretty much, yeah." Mickey laughed, nodding. "Now get your stupid ass outta here and fix that whiny bitch's computer before that high strung dickwad over at Phantazma calls Ruth and we both get a beatdown."

 "So professional, Mick." Georgie chuckled, standing up and slinging his messenger bag over his head. "At least gimme the company card."

"Yeah, whatever. Shelly's got the Amex. Make sure you do the paperwork this time, though, asshole. Or you'll get an ass chewing from Ruth regardless."

Georgie laughed again, throwing Mickey a middle finger over his shoulder on the way out.

Mickey smiled to himself. Let Georgie deal with that needy prick down at Phantasma. Mickey had enough on his mind with this stupid party. How he let Mandy talk him into this, he'll never know. It's a bad idea wrapped in a terrible idea with a healthy dosing of stupid sauce.

Mickey should be staying the fuck away from the Phantazma party anyway. He made the mistake of hooking up with one of the office drones after a service call a few months ago.

It was stupid. So stupid. Mickey was lonely, and horny as fuck, and they guy was good looking and funny. Mickey agreed to a drink, which turned into a fuck. It ended there. The guy was deeply closeted, and Mickey wasn't looking for a boyfriend anyway.

But that doesn't mean he wants to see the guy again. It was a stupid, unprofessional move, and Mickey doesn't want it getting back to Ruth that he fucked one of their clients. On company time, no less.

Stupid.

But he promised his sister he'd go, so he's gonna sack the fuck up and deal. Maybe the dude won't even show up at the party.

That's part of the reason Mickey keeps sending Georgie on the calls over to Phantasma. Technically, they are Mickey's client. He's supposed to fix their issues. That's why he keeps getting emails from that pompous ass. But fuck that. Mickey can delegate. That's part of his job these days. So Georgie will just have to deal.

Mickey finishes his work not long after, shutting down his computer and gathering up his things.

On his way out of the building, his phone rings. The sound of The Doors filled the air just as Mickey made his way to the employee parking lot.

Mandy. Shit.

He fished his phone out of his messenger bag, swiping his finger over the screen as he fumbled for his keys in his pocket.

"What?" he said by way of greeting.

"Hello to you too, asshole." his sister replied. Mickey could hear the smile in her voice. He liked her happy. She'd been sad for too much of her life.

"I'm just leaving work." Mickey said, sliding behind the wheel of his Subaru WRX and closing the door behind him. "You still want me to meet you at the party store?"

"Of course I do, dumbass. I need to find the sexiest, slinkiest costume I can. I have a coworker I have my eye on."

Mickey chuckled, shaking his head as he piloted his way through the afternoon traffic. "Of course you do, slut. I thought you were gonna steer clear of office romances this time around. Did you forget already what happened with Dave?"

Mandy's irritated scoff drifted across the line and Mickey smirked. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that married, lying asshole ever again. Besides, this one's different. He's so nice, Mick.  Such a gentleman. He hasn't even tried to fingerbang me, and we've been on like six lunch dates."

Mickey chuckled, secretly pleased with Mandy's exuberant mood. "Damn, I didn't know they still made them in that model."

"I know, right?" Mandy giggled. "So you're going to meet me at Party City, we're going to pick out some seriously killer costumes, and we are going to that party. And when you meet my future husband you will fucking behave! I'm serious, Mick. Do not, I repeat, do not fuck this up for me."

"Won't." Mickey replied, rolling his eyes. " You know, if he's not a douche nozzle, he won't have shit to worry about."

Mandy scoffed, smiling. Mick was a good brother, in his own way. "Besides," Mandy laughed, smile evident in her voice.  "You know I can't go into that lions den without my running partner. Who knows, we might just find you a hot dick to bounce on."

"NO." Mickey replied emphatically, visions of his last hookup dancing in his head. "I am not sticking my dick in the company cookie jar ever again. Did you forget about that last prick I told you about?"

Mandy laughed. "We have spectacularly bad taste in men."

Mickey laughed. He was inclined to agree.

 

***

 

The party snuck up on Ian. Before he knew it, it was Friday night and he was standing in front of the mirror in his apartment, frowning at himself.

He looked like an idiot.

How did he let Debbie talk him into this?

He can hear his sister's voice in his head as he takes in the outfit.

'You are gonna look so hot.' 'Everyone is gonna love it. 'You're going to win the costume contest for sure.'

Ian had his doubts.

He turned in the mirror, grimacing as he tugs at his ill-fitting jersey.

Baseball player.

How unoriginal can you be?

But it was too late now to change his mind. Mandy was gonna be here any minute to pick him up. He told her he could drive himself, but she insisted. Ian stares at himself, worrying his bottom lip. He needs to tell her. It's clear that Mandy considers them going to this party together as a date, and it's not fair to her to keep up this charade. He's pretty much lying by omission at this point, and he decides in that moment, staring at himself in the mirror, that he has to tell her the truth.

He hopes she will still be open to being friends. Ian doesn't have many friends these days, and Mandy is a great girl. Ian would be sad to lose her over something like this.

He's drawn out of his head by the knock on his front door. That must be Mandy. Ian was surprised to find out they only lived a couple blocks from each other. Mandy told him she still lives in her childhood home with two of her older brothers, but that was all she divulged. Ian can't imagine still living at home. He loves his siblings, but the first thing he did when he graduated from college was get his own place.

He'd grown up poor as shit, never having a single foot of space to himself. Sharing clothes, sharing his phone, his Ipod, his fucking toothbrush.

So yeah, he needed his space. He doesn't know Mandy's situation, but living with her brothers has got to be getting old now that she's in her twenties.

Ian made his way to the front hall, compulsively pulling on his stupid cap. He answered the door, mouth open to greet his new friend, but no sound came out.

He stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob, gawking at Mandy like a fool. She smirked at him, dipping a low curtsy, her skirt gripped in her hands, showing off a set of thigh high stalkings.

Ian shook himself out of his stupor, moving away so she could step inside. Wonderful, now he looked like even more of a lecherous fool. "Hey." he said as she skipped into his apartment.

"Hey Ian, you look hot." Mandy grinned, taking in his baseball uniform. Debbie had picked it out at the costume store. Tight white pants, ending at the knee, black baseball socks and a throwback White Sox jersey. He didn't think he looked particularly hot, but Mandy certainly seemed to approve.

Mandy had really outdone herself. Ian took in her costume as she wandered into his living room. She was wearing what looked like a Catholic schoolgirl uniform. Tight white button up shirt, underneath a tiny grey cardigan. She had on a little red and black pleated skirt, ending just above her white thigh highs. But what confounded Ian the most was the dangerously high patent leather stilettos she was wearing. Those shoes looked dangerous, that's Ian's first thought. Like Mandy could either break her neck walking in them or use the heel as a murder weapon.

Yeah, Ian didn't understand women at all.

"You look nice too, Mandy." Ian said, averting his eyes in favor of grabbing the shit he needed. Keys, phone, wallet.

"Nice really isn't what I'm going for." Mandy said lowly, moving to stand behind Ian. She trailed her fingers up his side and he jumped a mile.

"Shit." he exclaimed, rounding on her. Her face was the picture of shock, and she took a step back.

"You're jumpy." she commented, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry." Ian smiled sheepishly. "Long day." God, can he be any more of an idiot? Now she probably thinks he's all coked out or something. "You ready? I need a drink."

Mandy smiled, brushing off Ian's odd behavior. "Yeah, let's go."

Ian nodded, stepping around her to get back to the door. This was a mistake. Ian has to tell her. He should tell her right now.

But he doesn't.

Maybe the words will come easier with a little liquid courage.

 

***

 

The party is fucking bedlam. That's Ian's first thought as he crosses the threshold into the lounge.

The music is loud, pounding through the speakers by the DJ booth and rattling Ian's whole body with the driving base. The room is decorated in the fare of the holiday, with orange lights stewn around the ceiling and along the railings surrounding the bar. The tabletops are covered in carved pumpkins and bowls of candy. Black and orange candles burn in clusters along the tables. There are ceramic skulls and vampire teeth. Black cats and witches' hats. It's like a elementary school Halloween party grew up and got drunk.

Ian chuckles at the thought.

There are people strewn all over the room, all in various stages of inebriation. Everyone is in costume, and Ian's having a hard time telling who is who. He didn't anticipate there being this many people here. Looks like he underestimated Phantasma's reach.

He and Mandy make their way over to the bar before they even bother to find a seat. Roman's footing the bill, so Ian is going to take advantage. Looks like he has to catch up with the rest of the room, anyway. The party only started about forty minutes ago, but everyone looks completely trashed already.

An open bar has that effect on people.

Ian slides against the bar, knocking his knuckles on the bartop to get the attention of the bartender. The guy is wearing a black suit and a top hat, his face painted like a skeleton. He gives Ian a smile, tipping his hat.

Ian laughs. "Uh, can I get a gin and tonic? And for my friend, Mandy, what do you want?" Ian asks, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. She seems to be scanning the room for someone. Ian cocks his head, following her gaze, but he can't tell if anyone they know is close by.

"Oh!" she says, spinning around. "I'll have an apple martini, please."

The skeleton nods, going about making their drinks.

While they are waiting, Ian finally spots someone they know.

His coworkers are sitting all together at a table. They grab their drinks and Ian motions toward the table in the back. He pulls Mandy's arm, leading her over to the table. "C'mon, I wanna introduce you to my coworkers."

Mandy sighed, letting herself be dragged to the other end of the room. She was hoping to get a little alone time with Ian. The last thing she wanted to do was hang out with his damn coworkers.

"Hey guys." Ian smiled, waving to the assembled crowd.

"Ian! You made it." Jesslyn squealed, jumping up from her seat to pull him into a tight hug. "So awesome." Once the hug was over, Ian moved to step away, but Jesslyn kept a hand on his arm, as if staking claim to him.

Mandy rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.

"Guys, this is Mandy. She's a friend of mine, and she works down in administration."

"Oh, hey." Jesslyn smiled, extending her hand. "I think I've seen you in the gym. "Jesslyn Alderson."

"Nice to meet you." Mandy said, pulling her face into an approximation of a smile. What's this girl's deal? She clearly has the hots for Ian.

That just will not do.

"What are you supposed to be?" Mandy asks, taking in the girls outfit. She was wearing a tiny white dress with a blue collar, and big red bows on her tits and ass with thigh high red pleather stilletos. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails, adorned with yet more red bows.

She looked like a maritime hooker.

"Um, Sailor Moon?" Jesslyn said, glancing down at her outfit before looking back up at Mandy askance, as if that shit should be obvious.

Mandy nodded, not having the first clue who the fuck that was. "Cool."

Ian noticed the strange tension between the two girls, laughing awkwardly before nodding toward his other two coworkers. "Mandy, this is Eliot, he's Patrick Bateman, I'm guessing." Ian chuckled, taking in Eliot's costume. Tailored suit with a clear raincoat over it, fake blood splattered all over his body and face."

"Who?" Mandy asked, clearly confused. Her eyes were fixated on the bloody ax sitting next to Eliot, propped up against the table.

"Um, American Psycho?" Eliot replied, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what that means." Mandy replied, brow furrowed.

"You've never seen that movie?" Eliot balked, perplexed.

"Guess not." Mandy snarked back, hands on her hips.

Oh shit. This is not going well at all. Ian needs to do something before Mandy swings on someone. He steers her attention away from Eliot and toward Maddox. He's always a safe bet, nice guy, no attitude to speak of.

 "And finally, Maddox." Ian says, clamping his hand down on Maddox's shoulder. "He's clearly Captain Kirk."

"Now that one I know." Mandy laughed, taking in the costume before her. Maddox was dressed simply enough. Tight black pants and a yellow v-neck long sleeve shirt with the little Star Trek emblem on the chest. "Nice."

"Thanks. So you work in admin?" Maddox replied.

The conversation flowed easily after that, any tension between Mandy and Jesslyn forgotten as the group talked about work and all other manner of mundane shit.

Ian was having fun. He didn't think he was going to, but he's pleasantly surprised. The group chats for a while, breaking away now and then to get more drinks or hit the dance floor when a particularly good song comes on. Time gets away from Ian and before he knows it, it's been almost two hours. He's got a good buzz going and he's having a blast.

"Hey, where's Jace?" Jesslyn asks, sipping her third mai tai of the night.

"Said he was gonna be late. Had some shit to do, I guess." Maddox said, stuffing some candy corn in his mouth.

Just then, pandemonium erupted across the dance floor. Ian's head snapped up at the sound of raised voices. Soon, the entire table is looking, along with everyone in the room. People on the dance floor stopped gyrating, and everyone at the bar had spun around as the yelling increased in volume.

It was hard for Ian to see. It was pretty dark in the room, and there were people everywhere, but he finally caught sight of what was causing all the commotion.

There were two men screaming at each other on the other side of the dance floor. One of them was Jace, dressed as Superman. Suit jacket hanging open, Superman t shirt  underneath, stupid thick framed black glasses, with his hair slicked back. He was drunk already, that much was clear. Red faced and angry, screaming at another man who was standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Jace menicingly, his eyebrows arched high on his head. The stranger was dressed as Jason, from the Friday the 13th movies. He was wearing jeans and a ratty, torn up button down shirt, under an equally weathered canvas jacket. His whole outfit looked dirty, like he'd just crawled out of an open grave, and there was dry blood splatter all over him. A realistic looking machete was swinging from his left hand as he glared at Jace, who had yet to stop yelling.

But the stranger's face is what did Ian in. His hockey mask was pushed up away from his face, hovering somewhere around his forehead, so Ian had a clear view. A clear view of his perfectly pale skin, his striking blue eyes, his full, thick lips.

Fucking hell, that guy is gorgeous.

"Oh my god." Mandy suddenly groaned, rising from the table before anyone else could speak and making her way over toward the arguing men.

Ian watched, mouth agape as Mandy shoved her way through the crowd toward the angry duo by the door.

Curious.

 

***

 

Mickey knew this was a bad idea. He fucking knew it. Coming to this party. He should have stayed the fuck home.

Mickey hadn't even made it inside yet. Stopped just outside the door of the conference room by a very drunk Jace. If Mickey didn't already regret fucking this guy, he certainly would now.

"You never called me." Jace pouted, his words slurring together sloppily. It took Mickey a herculean effort not to roll his eyes at this prick. "I gave you my number and you never fucking called."

Mickey nodded, rubbing his bottom lip with his tattooed fingers. "I know I never called. Cuz I don't wanna fucking talk to you, dude. Take a fucking hint." Mickey shouldered his way past Jace and finally made it into the room where the party was being held. He stopped a cocktail waitress dressed as a nurse, grabbing a shot off her platter and downing it before grabbing a second and tossing that one down his gullet as well.

There. That's better.

Or so he thought, because the moment the waitress stepped away, Jace was there again.

"You can't just walk away from me!" he screamed, getting in Mickey's face. At that moment, Mickey kind of wished the machete he was holding was real. He wouldn't mind taking this asshole's head clean off. "You think you can just ghost me? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Mickey chuckled, running a hand down his face. "Who am I? I'm a guy who knows what he wants. And I sure as shit don't wanna be the secret fuck buddy of some closet case with a small dick. I've got better things to do with my time. I am not going wait around for a call from your stupid ass on the off day you feel like sucking cock. You have a girlfriend, right dude? You're not gay? Isn't that what you said to me?" Mickey huffed, taking another step closer before adopting a high, whiny falsetto. 'I don't usually do this kind of thing. You can't tell anyone.'

"Oh fuck you. Not everyone can just come out." Jace spat, face red.

"Oh, I get that." Mickey nodded, taking yet another step closer. "I was that guy, for a long time. I'm not going back. Not for the best dicking down in the world. And what you bring to the table can barely be categorized as a fuck. I've gotten off better with my own hand. Why would I even consider a repeat of that mediocre bullshit?"

Jace balked, his eyes wide as his mouth twitched angrily. Mickey's eyes travelled around the room, and he was embarrassed to see the whole room had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them.

This is what he was trying to avoid. Fucking Mandy and her stupid shit. If she had listened and let him stay home, none of this shit would be happening right now.

"Fuck you, Mickey." Jace replied hotly. Mickey was horrified to find the other man was on the verge of tears.  "Just.....fuck you."

"Nah." Mickey shook his head. "I think I'll pass."

Jace glowered, anger radiating off his body. He opened his mouth, clearly not finished arguing, but just then Mandy made her way over.

"Mick, you made it. Who's your friend?" Mandy said, venom dripping in her tone. She glared at Jace, arms crossed over her chest.

"Just a client." Mickey dismissed, turning away from Jace. Jace huffed, tears welling up in his eyes before turning on his heel and storming out of the hall.

Mickey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while his sister cackled beside him.

"See?" Mickey said, looking over at Mandy. "This. This is why I don't fuck with people from work. Always ends the same."

"This has nothing to do with fucking someone from work, Mick." Mandy replied tiredly. "This has to do with you picking stupid guys who are stuck in the closet. You need yourself an out and proud gay man. Rainbows, glitter, all that shit."

"Fuck you." Mickey spat. "That is the last thing I want. I just want a regular dude that likes to fuck other dudes. Not some coked out twink with eyeliner, or a pervy old queen in a lavender blazer, or some dudebro frat boy that is so in denial he can't even admit to himself he's gay." Mickey sighed, quite uncomfortable with having this conversation with his sister of all people. "Aren't there any hot gay dudes that are just regular guys? Not all that stereotypical fag shit? I mean, come the fuck on."

Mandy turned to her brother, laying a hand on his shoulder. She felt for him. Mickey has been out for years now, but has never had a real boyfriend. He just can't seem to find someone he really clicks with. It's always guys like Jace, who meet his physical needs, but can offer nothing in the way of actual emotional connection.

"What the fuck are  you wearing?" Mickey changed the subject, not wanting to talk about his big gay problems anymore. "You look like a porn star."

Mandy socked him in the shoulder none to gently, sneering at him. "Fuck off, Mick. I look hot."

"Yeah? You think?" he asked, taking in the short skirt, and the sacrilegious rosary dangling from her neck. He snickered.  "This Sister Mary Streetcorner shit get your new boytoy hot?" Mickey laughed, narrowing his eyes as some guy walked over to them. "Can I help you, dude?" Mickey snarked, using his brash attitude to cover up the fact that he was suddenly sporting a semi. Holy shit. This guy was like six degrees of sexy. Tall, built, pale as fuck with bright red hair and the greenest eyes Mickey's ever seen outside Photoshop. He was doing Mickey no favors in that baseball uniform either, every locker room porn he's ever seen playing on loop in his mind, with this hot as fuck guy as the star in each one.

Jesus. What the fuck.

"Mick, this is Ian, the coworker I was telling you about." Mandy said, laying her hand on Ian's shoulder. "Ian, this is my brother, Mickey."

Ian extended his hand, doing his best to keep his cool. He can't remember the last time he was this instantly attracted to someone. He'd never considered Jason to be sexy, but this guy had him rethinking the whole franchise. Shit. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Mickey said, a small smirk splitting his lips. This tall glass of ginger was eyeing him pretty heavily. Mickey knows this must be Mandy's crush, but this dude gives off homo vibes for days.

The handshake extends into inappropriate territory, and Ian reluctantly takes his hand back.

"What was that all about?" Ian asked, thumbing over his shoulder toward the door Jace just escaped out of. It was clear Jace was wasted, but that didn't explain the argument the whole room had witnessed.

"My homo-slut brother doesn't know when to keep it in his pants." Mandy giggled, clearly on the cusp of trashed herself. Mickey rounded on his sister with fire in his eyes.

"Fuck off, bitch. That is none of his business." he motioned toward Ian without taking his eyes off his sister.

Ian gaped, his eyes flitting from Mickey to the door Jace fled out of over and over.

Shit. So it was true. Jace was a closet case. Ian mentally patted himself on the back for his impeccable gaydar before his mind zeroed in on the important part of Mandy's revelation.

Mickey was gay.

Interesting.

"It's fine. I won't say anything." Ian assured him.

"I don't give a shit who knows I'm gay, gingerbread. I just don't want it getting out that I had a stupid fling with a client. Un-fucking-professional."

Ian nodded. Mickey was right. There was a protocol for inter-office romances. Contracts and shit to sign. A lot of bureaucratic bullshit, if you ask him, but he doesn't make the rules. He was about to ask Mickey how he was affiliated with Phantazma, when Mandy spoke again.

"Ian, dance with me, I love this song."

Ian's eyes widened as Mandy grabbed him by the hips and led him toward the dance floor. "What...what about your brother?" he asked dumbly, watching Mickey smirking at him as he got pulled farther and farther away.

"I'll be okay, chief." Mickey saluted him. "Imma big boy. Gonna grab a drink. See ya around."

Mickey turned his back on the couple, making his way to the bar. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dirty thoughts running through his head. Ian was Mandy's crush. Ian was clearly straight, right? Mandy seemed to think so. But they way he was just looking at Mickey...

No. Just no.

 Mickey just had it out with his latest mistake, in front of all his colleges. He needs to go on a dick sabbatical. Lay off the pipe until he can trust himself to make better choices.

And hitting on his sister's  supposedly straight coworker, and her crush, would be the opposite of all that.

He slides up to the bar, smirking at the poor shmuck mixing drinks. Dude looks haggard, his skeleton makeup all smudged as he hustles around the bar taking orders and mixing drinks. He finally makes his way over to Mickey just as Georgie takes a seat beside him. Georgie thumps him hard on the back, causing Mickey to glance over just as a whiskey sour is dropped in front of him. "You look ridiculous." Mickey snickered, taking in his friend's outfit. Not only was he wearing the Comic Book Guy costume, but he'd painted all his skin bright yellow, and shaved off his actual goatee to scribble on a crude approximation of one on instead.

Actually, he looked just like Comic Book Guy.

"You wish you looked this good." Georgie chortled, sipping his own drink. "Having fun?"

"Not really." Mickey replied, not even looking over at Georgie. His eyes were glued to the dance floor, where Ian was gyrating all over his sister. He grimaced, but couldn't seem to avert his eyes. It was gross, because that was his sister getting grinded on. On the other hand, Ian could fucking move. The way he rolled his hips, the way he shook his ass. Damn, that guy was sex on a stick, roasting over an open fire of Mickey's desire.

Jesus fuck. He's drunker than he thought. He only goes into 'faggy poet mode' when he's hammered. He looks down at the drink in his hand, deliberating before deciding 'fuck it', and downing the rest of the glass.

"You're eye fucking that dude over there." Georgie said nonchalantly. He recognized that baseball player from somewhere, but in his alcohol addled brain, he couldn't make the connection.

"Am not." Mickey spat, irritated at getting called out. "Fuck you, Georgie."

"Are too." Georgie smiled. "Isn't that your sister he's dry humping? That's a bit incesty, isn't it?"

"That's not how incest work, man. Buy a dictionary." Mickey spat before jumping up from the bar and storming away from Georgie. The other man's boisterous laughter followed Mickey all the way across the room.

 

***

 

"You're such a good dancer." Mandy marveled as Ian spun her on the spot. She was feeling no pain at this point, can't even remember how many drinks she's had. Ian is dancing on her like a man on a mission, and she can't help but hope that they are going to take this tango somewhere more private at the end of the night. She's about to make her move, ask him if he was interested in much more intimate after party, when Jesslyn came up to them, smiling.

"Mandy, hey, some of us girls are gonna be judges for the costume contest. You want in? We could use another." Jesslyn eyed Mandy. "You clearly have good taste."

Mandy smiled, and Ian can tell that she is pleased to be included. He's also selfishly relieved to be free of this dance marathon she's conscripted him too.

As he watches her smile at Jesslyn, bounding over toward the cluster of drunken ladies, Ian can't help but smile himself. Maybe Mandy will find some girls around the office she can tolerate after all. The thought of Mandy making more friends at work brings  up mixed feelings in Ian. He's happy for her, but worries at the same time. She's really his only friend, and he'd hate to lose her.

"Making moves on my sister?" a voice startles him out of his revelry. Ian turns, coming face to face with Mickey.

"Oh, Mickey, hey." Ian smiles, shaking his head. "No, I wasn't making moves on Mandy."

"Why? She not good enough for your lanky ass?" Mickey snarked, eyebrows raised.

Ian blanched, his mouth dropping open. "No, not at all. She's wonderful. I like her a lot."

"You gonna fuck her?" Mickey demanded, taking a step closer. He was fucking with Ian now. Pushing his buttons. He was desperate to know if the ginger played for his team, and in his drunken mind, the best way to acquire that information was to tease it out of him.

"No!" Ian said, shaking his head vehemently. "I'm gay." he blurted before he could think better.

Mickey smirked, taking yet another step forward. "I thought so." he smiled. "Does my sister know that shit?"

Ian shook his head, staring into Mickey eyes. "No one at work does."

"Don't you think that's kinda fucked up?"

"Maybe. I just don't know how to bring it up." Ian said, unsure why he was talking so openly with someone he doesn't know. For whatever reason, Ian feels comfortable around Mickey.

"You bring it up like you just did. Say 'I'm gay.'. You didn't seem to have a problem saying it to me."

Ian nodded. He was right. It sounded so simple coming from someone else.

"You wanna go get another drink?" Ian asked, eyeing Mickey intently.

"Yeah." Mickey smirked. "Lets do that."

So they did. They sat down at the bar and ordered two more drinks. Conversation came easy, but they kept it pretty light. Basic, first meeting conversations. They talked about sports and music. Funny anecdotes about growing up. They talked about the neighborhood, and running scams, assholes they dated and their time in college.

Neither of them brought up work. There was just so much other shit they were enjoying discussing. Why talk about their boring nine to fives when there's other, much more interesting shit to talk about? Before Ian knew it, an hour had gone by. They'd missed the costume contest. Neither of them won, anyway. Looks like some asshole dressed as C3PO took the trophy.

Ian doesn't care. He'd take this conversation with Mickey over a seventy five dollar gift card to Olive Garden any day.

"So, what was that all about with Jace?" Ian finally asked, glancing over at Mickey. He wasn't sure if it was the right move to make, but if Mickey wasn't really done with Jace, Ian didn't want to get in the middle of that.

If Ian was gonna go through the trouble of outing himself to his coworkers, he wanted it to be for something real. Not just a random, pointless hook up.

Although, looking at Mickey, he's sure that pointless hook up would be epic.

"I told you, man. He's a closet case. I don't have time for that shit. We hooked up once. He wanted to keep fucking, but only that. Now, don't get me wrong, I like sex just as much as the next queer, but I'm getting too old for that clandestine hook up shit. I don't wanna sound like a bitch right now, but I wanna guy I can hang out with. Someone who wants to be around for more than busting a nut."

"I get that." Ian smiled. He was well and truly fucked. Just listening to Mickey talk about the relationship he wanted had Ian picturing himself in the equation. Imaging them together. He could see it, clear as day. And he wanted it.  "Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"I guess." Mickey conceded, taking another sip of his drink, his eyes locked on Ian's. "And what do you want?"he asked, scooting as close to Ian as he could without crawling in his lap.

Ian smirked. The alcohol coursing through his blood had him feeling bold, and the flirty vibes Mickey was giving off were going straight to his dick. "You."

"Oh really?" Mickey laughed, leaning closer still. "You want me? For what? My dick, or all that other shit I was just talking about?" Mickey wanted to fuck Ian. He wanted to do all kinds of filthy, depraved shit with Ian. Things that would leave them both dirty and sore in all the best ways. But he knew that that wouldn't be enough. After talking with Ian for just this short while, he knew he'd want more. He'd want everything. And  if Ian wasn't down to know Mickey beyond what the inside of his ass felt like, Mickey was better off keeping his distance.

All or nothing. That's the only way to do this thing.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure your dick is incredible." Ian chuckled lowly. "But I'm more interested in the package as a whole."

Mickey smiled, wide and uninhibited. His whole body buzzed with excitement as he stared at the green eyed monster across from him.

Ian was going to get him in all kinds of trouble.

Mickey was surprised to find he was excited about that.

"I gotta piss." Mickey said suddenly, standing from the bar.

"Oh." Ian replied, his face falling a little. "Okay, I'll be here if you wanna chat more, or whatever." he said, trying to maintain his composure as he turned away from Mickey and back to his drink. He was surprised when Mickey clamped a hand down on his shoulder, spinning him around. Ian stared up at him, curious.

"You've had a lot to drink." Mickey said, cocking his head to the side. "You probably have to piss too."

Ian stared at him, confusion giving way to white hot lust in seconds as the pieces fell into place.

"You know what,  you're right. I do have to piss." Ian nodded, standing from his seat so fast he got dizzy. "Let's fucking go."

 

***

 

The two men drunkenly crashed through the bathroom door. It was the handicapped bathroom, so it was a single stall. Mickey mentally scanned the party attendants, concluding quickly there were no handicapped people present, and they were in the clear. Mickey smirked at Ian, reaching behind himself to flick the lock with his fingers before advancing on the red head.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and spun him around, slamming his back into the wall behind him, caging him against the tile. Mickey sighs, tilting his head back as Ian dipped down to capture Mickey's mouth with his own, lips moving messily against each other. Mickey's Jason mask fell to the floor with a clatter and he drunkenly chuckled into Ian's mouth. Ian smiled against his lips, his tongue pushing into his mouth roughly.

Ian tasted like gin. Mickey usually hates gin, but it's delicious on Ian's lips. He moans into the kiss, his fingers flying up to Ian's head, knocking the White Sox cap onto the floor so he can thread his fingers through that ridiculously sexy red hair.

Ian groans, his hands dragging down Mickey's torso to grip his hips as he thrusts against Mickey's pelvis. Mickey can feel Ian, hard and straining against him, and Mickey moans lowly.

That is a big dick.

Mickey's own cock is throbbing. He can't remember the last time he was this turned on this quick. It's just a kiss, he knows that logically. But his dick did not get the memo, and he is rock hard to the point of pain almost instantaneously.

Ian kisses Mickey vehemently, the booze in his blood making him sloppy and greedy. He grips his hips tightly as he devours his mouth. Mickey feels so good. His lips are surprisingly soft, and his body feels incredible under Ian's fingertips. His hands roam along his hips, sliding up under his costume to feel the hot, smooth skin of his chest and back. Mickey inhales sharply as Ian suddenly grabs his ass with both hands, drawing their bodies together tightly.

Ian chuckles against Mickey's mouth before abandoning it all together, latching onto his neck instead. He nips at Mickey's shoulder gently before licking a long stripe from his collar bone all the way to his ear. Mickey shivers as Ian drags his tongue along his neck, kissing and licking him into a puddle of want.

"Ian." he sighs, completely gone already.

Ian groans, squeezing Mickey's ass again as he brings their mouths together once more. The kiss is rough and desperate. Everything Mickey could ever want from a make out session. Ian is hot and hard against him. Mickey's senses are so overwhelmed by the red head. All he can feel is Ian's hands on his body, his tongue in his mouth. All he can see is Ian's blown out eyes, full of unbridled desire. All he can smell is Ian's skin. Warm and clean with just a hint of something spicy that is driving Mickey a little insane. All he can hear are Ian's harsh breaths, and the random 'fuck' he throws out every time their cocks brush.

Mickey is utterly consumed by Ian, and for a moment he's afraid he might come just from the sensory overload.

He flexes his fingers in Ian's hair, pulling the other man's face away from his neck. They just stare at each other for a moment. Ian's chest is heaving as he takes in the man in front of him.

Mickey's skin is flushed pink, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead and along his neck. His pupils are blown wide, almost completely swallowing the deep blue irises. His mouth is open and he's panting, his tongue darting out again and again to slide over his bottom lip. He stares at Ian, his eyes darting all over Ian's face, waiting.

"I'm gonna suck you off." Ian decides suddenly. Mickey's gapes at him for a moment, his hands still resting on the back of Ian's neck.

"Yeah." he finally replies, overwhelmed entirely by this turn of events.

This was the last thing he expected to happen when he agreed to accompany his sister to this stupid party.

Ian nods, kissing Mickey brusquely once more before dropping unceremoniously to his knees on the tile floor. Mickey watches him, his back still pinned to the cool wall of the bathroom, his eyes wide and disbelieving as Ian reaches up to unzip his jeans.

Mickey reaches down to pull his shirt up out of the way, so he can get a better view of what is going on down there. He doesn't want to miss a fucking second of this shit.

Ian is breathing heavy as he unzips Mickey's jeans. As soon as he gets his pants open, he's overwhelmed with the heady scent of Mickey's arousal. He has to physically restrain himself from burying his face in Mickey's crotch, to surround himself with it, bask in it.

Maybe another time.

He leans back just enough to pull out Mickey's cock. He grips it in his hand, just staring at it for a moment, his hand sliding up and down the shaft absentmindedly. He can't believe this is happening. The situation escalated so quickly. Ian can't remember a time he was ever this instantly attracted to someone.

He should probably feel like a whore, on his knees in a men's room, holding the dick of a man he just met. But when he glances up to see Mickey staring down at him with lustful adoration in his eyes, biting his lip seductively, Ian doesn't feel like a whore at all.

He feels sexy as fuck, powerful and dominant. He's going to destroy Mickey with his mouth. The other man will never be the same.

Ian's drunken pep talk continues in his mind as he closes his lips around the head of Mickey's cock. The tip is already slick with precome and the salty taste sends a thrill through Ian's groin, his own dick straining painfully against his zipper.

He'll deal with that later.

Ian pulls back, just swirling his tongue around the head, staring up into Mickey's fucked out face. He shoots Mickey a cocky smirk, dragging his tongue along the shaft in slow, steady stripes. Root to tip, over and over, getting it as slick as possible, which is not difficult since Ian seems to be literally drooling for Mickey's cock.

Mickey's breath hitches as Ian sucks one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it around before letting it slip back out as he drags him mouth along the cut of his hip.

 Oh fuck.

 Ian's eyes stayed locked on Mickey's as he bit his way up his hip and along his stomach until his mouth found his dick again.

He takes Mickey deep, his fist still wrapped around the base of his shaft, jacking what he can't fit in his mouth as he bobs his head.

"Oh fuck. Yeah." Mickey mutters, almost to himself. "Look so hot like this, on your knees for me. Fucking sexy."

Ian preens at the praise, sucking harder, faster. He can feel Mickey hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, knocking against his tonsils as Mickey writhes above him.

Mickey is losing his damn mind. He is not new to blowjobs, he's been out and proudish for years now. He's given and received countless hummers in his long and infamous career as a homo. But this shit is next level. Porn grade. Earth shatteringly sexy.

His hands creep up to Ian's hair, his fingers digging into the red tresses as he attempts to guide Ian's movements. He's not trying to be pushy, but when Ian deep-throats him, Mickey's fingers flex on their own, holding his head down. He can feel Ian's nose pressed against his stomach, and that in an of itself is incredibly hot for whatever reason. Ian surprises Mickey when he swallows around his cock. Mickey bucks into his mouth, finally releasing his grip on his head. Ian pulls off, gasping for breath, his fingers still clamped around Mickey's hard on. He glances up at Mickey, looking woozy. He's go spit collected at the corners of his mouth, and his chest is heaving from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry." Mickey mutters, unsure what has gotten into him.

"Don't be." Ian smirked up at him. "I like it." and with that he was back on Mickey without missing a beat. He swallowed him down, dragging his teeth along the shaft gently. Mickey let his head fall back against the wall, finally succumbing to the force that was an Ian Gallagher blow job. Ian was relentless, sucking him off like nothing Mickey had ever experienced before.

"Fuck." Mickey choked out, his whole body alight with pleasure as Ian fucking wrecks him. Mickey couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Ian's head, one hand fisted tightly in his hair, the other cupping the underside of his chin almost gently, and he started to roll his hips gingerly. Ian moaned around Mickey's cock, clearly pleased with this turn of events. His hands drifted away from Mickey's hips, sliding over the globes of his ass before pulling his pants down around his knees. He kneaded the flesh, mapping it out with his fingers.

Fuck. Mickey had a sexy ass. Round and muscular, skin so soft. The costume he was wearing did his ass no justice. What Ian wouldn't give to bury himself in that thing. He can almost feel what it would be like, taking Mickey from behind. He can almost hear the sounds he would make.

Ian gives into his curiosity, pulling Mickey's ass cheeks apart with his hands as Mickey fuck his face. Ian lets Mickey do whatever he wants, letting his take complete control, intent of satiating his own burning question. His left hand stays planted on Mickey's ass cheek, pulling it wide, exposing his hole. Mickey is cursing above him, muttering praises as he rolls his hips. Ian opens his mouth wider, inviting Mickey in deeper, just as he drags his index finger over Mickey's hole, applying just enough pressure to make his intention known.

He was not expecting Mickey's reaction at all.

"Holy fuck." Mickey yelped, his fingers tightening painfully in Ian's hair as he shot his load down his throat with no warning whatsoever. Ian adapted quickly, sadly tearing his fingers away from Mickey's ass so he can use his hands again. Ian swallows what Mickey gave him, grabbing his dick once more so he can lick it clean before standing off the floor, dragging Mickey's pants with him.

Mickey lets Ian redress him, still lost in his post orgasm haze. His eyes are closed and he's sure he's smiling like a loon.

That was good fucking head.

"Good?" Ian asked, clearly reading Mickey's mind. Mickey opens his eyes to see Ian staring at him with this moony, giddy expression on his face. Mickey smirks, his eyes flitting from Ian's darkened eyes to his clearly obvious bulge.

That just won't do.

"Get your dick out." Mickey said curtly. He wraps one arm around Ian's shoulder, pulling him close and kissing him roughly. Ian chuckles against Mickey's lips, struggling to get his zipper down with Mickey fused to his body. He finally succeeds and the moment his raging hard on is out in the open, Mickey grips it tight in his fist, pumping it erratically as he pulls away from Ian's mouth. He presses his mouth right up against Ian's ear, his hand moving frantically, working to get Ian off.

"Damn, man. Your mouth is fucking amazing. Never had my cock sucked so good." he murmured, smiling as Ian moaned in response, his hips rocking now, fucking Mickey's fist. "Can't wait to see what this cock can do." he continued, biting Ian's earlobe gently as he worked him toward orgasm. "Want you inside me. Want you to fuck me, nice and hard. I bet you'd fuck me so good. Have me walking funny for days, huh Ian?"

Ian moaned, his balls tightening. He gripped Mickey's shoulders, his whole body tingling. He was so close. Mickey squeezed his cock, dragging his thumb along the tip, smearing precome all over the shaft as he jacked him off fervently.

"I want you so bad." Ian whispered, precariously close to the edge.

"I want you too." Mickey breathed against his ear.  "Want you to take me any way you want me. I'd be so good for you. Make you come so hard." he whispered before burying his face in Ian's neck and biting, hard.

That's it. Ian's back bows as he comes hard in Mickey's grasp. He head lolls back and his eyes slip shut as his orgasm hits him like a truck. Mickey jerks him through it, panting into his neck like he's the one coming.

Once Ian is spent, Mickey steps away, leaving Ian bereft for a moment. Ian pries his eyes open, leaning heavily on the wall as he waits for his heart to stop hammering in his chest.

Mickey smirks at Ian in the mirror as he washes his hands. "Dude, you might wanna put the beast back in his cage, yeah?" he says, eyeing Ian's impressive cock in the mirror. Ian smiles sheepishly at him, chastising himself for his utter lack of chill.

The men make themselves as presentable as possible. Mickey grabs his hockey mask off the floor, snagging Ian's hat too, and placing it on his own head with a cocky smirk.

"Really?" Ian laughs, moving to grab it, but Mickey dodges him with a smile.

"Yeah." Mickey nodded. "Looks better on me anyway."

Ian swatted at him halfheartedly, but Mickey evades him easily. He weaves to the side before cupping Ian around the back of his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. That fire builds quickly in Mickey again, and he swears his dick twitches, even though he just came not five minutes ago.

"You're gonna get me in trouble." Mickey mutters against Ian's lips. Ian smiles, his whole heart swelling as he kissed Mickey deeply.

They finally pull back after a few more stolen moments. They better get back to the party before anyone notices they were gone.

They leave the bathroom together, strolling nonchalantly back to the party, only to be accosted the moment they step onto the dance floor.

Mandy is standing there, looking oddly menacing with her arms crossed over her chest. She glances from her brother to Ian, then back again. She takes in their disheveled appearance, the warm, sated look on both their faces, the bright blush creeping up her brother's neck. All signs point to something she doesn't want to believe. But the real kicker is the fact that Mickey is wearing Ian's white sox cap.

Yep. God fucking damn it.

"You fucker!" she yelps, swinging on her brother. "You fucking slut asshole dickbag!"

Ian takes a step back, hoping he can just fade into the background in the face of this altercation. No such luck. Mandy pauses her assault on her brother to round on Ian. "And you! What? You think it's funny to lead a girl on? You think you can just act like you like me and then go fuck my brother?"

"Mandy, no." Ian shook his head emphatically, taking a cautious step forward. Mandy was still clearly irate. Mickey stood off to the side, rubbing his sore shoulder from Mandy's well delivered punches. "I DO like you. I just didn't know how to tell you I was gay. I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"So what? You were just gonna play along until I made a total fool of myself? Jesus."

"No, no." Ian said lowly, chancing another step. Mickey observed Ian and his sister, eyebrows raised, ready to intervene if Mandy got all punchy again. "I was gonna tell you tonight. After the party. I just wanted to enjoy tonight with you. Y'know, in case you didn't wanna hang out anymore."

"That's what you think of me? That I'd only want you for your dick?" Mandy asked, incredulous.

"It a pretty incredible dick." Mickey supplied unhelpfully. When he got twin death glares from his two companions, he clammed the fuck up, however.

"I can't believe you two." Mandy sighed, deflating. "Out of all the guys in Chicago, I have to fall for a homo who digs my brother. So gross." she rounded on her brother. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Ian balked, clearly not expecting Mandy to say that.

"Are you seriously still on about that? Jesse? Really? That was ten years ago." Mickey groaned.

"Stop stealing the guys I like." Mandy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest again. She glanced between the two men, noticing how obviously into each other they were. It was written all over their stupid faces. She wanted to punch those damn grins right off their heads. Assholes. But instead she just sighed, smiling. "Fag-jacked by my homo brother again. What the fuck." she chuckled, looping her arms around both their necks and pulling all their heads together.

"Quit falling for fags and this shit won't happen anymore." Mickey retorted a little too gleefully. Ian watched on as Mandy pinched Mickey's nipple, causing the man to yelp and grab one of her pigtails, pulling hard. The danced around each other for a moment, taking swipes at each other's faces, laughing. All animosity forgotten almost instantly. Ian smiled.

After the siblings had tired themselves out tussling, the three of them sat at the bar, tossing back shots.

"So, are we cool?" Ian asked Mandy sheepishly. He should have known this shit was gonna blow up in his face. There was no way he could have anticipated what was going to happen with Mickey, but if Ian learned anything tonight, it was that honesty was the best policy. Full disclosure, as soon as possible.

"Yeah." Mandy nodded, tossing back another shot of Absolut. She glanced over at Mickey, who had turned in his seat to say something to Georgie, who was seated next to him at the bar. "Don't hurt him, though, okay? I can see you and me being BFF's, Ian. But if  you hurt my brother, I'll put your dick in a blender and make you drink what's left. Okay?"

Ian blanched, searching Mandy's face for any sign of teasing. When he saw none, he gulped, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. That's good." Mandy smiled, patting his cheek.

 

***

 

The party was winding down. Everywhere Mickey looked, he saw drunk people. He was pretty fucking tipsy himself. He was gonna have to take the El and come get his car tomorrow.

"Hey man, you need a ride?" Georgie materialized beside him seemingly out of nowhere, smiling like a loon. It was a bit off putting, considering the make up he was wearing.

"Why would you think I needed a ride?" Mickey asked, scanning the crowd for Ian and Mandy, relaxing when he found them saying goodbye to some other coworkers.

"Um, cuz you just said you were gonna have to take the El home and come back and get your car tomorrow?" Georgie replied, giving him a curious look.

"I said that out loud?" Mickey replied, confused.

"Yeah, you need me to drive you." Georgie chuckled. "I've only had two drinks, so I can get you home and grab an Uber or whatever from your place."

"You're a good friend, Comic Book Guy." Mickey laughed, just as Ian and Mandy wandered over with their coworkers.

"You're a dick." Georgie chuckled, taking Mickey's offered keys and backing out toward the exit. "I'll be downstairs." he called over his shoulder.

"So, we're obviously too drunk to drive." Mandy giggled, swaying in Jesslyn's arms.  "But Maddox here is as sober as a judge, so he agreed to take us all home." She ruffled Maddox's hair, which earned her a pathetic whine from the man, making everyone else laugh. "We'll drop you off at your place Ian, and then they are just gonna crash at mine." Mandy's face was happy, clearly elated to have made a new friend in Jesslyn. Ian was so pleased to find they hit it off. He can see them all becoming good friends.

"What about you, Mick?" Mandy said, leaning on Ian for balance under the weight of all the booze she drank.

"Georgie's gonna take me home." Mickey replied, his eyes never leaving Ian's. He wasn't ready for this night to end. He wanted Ian again, and it hadn't even been an hour.

"So, Ian. You wanna get togther sometime this weekend?" Mickey asked, deciding 'fuck it', he was gonna after what he wanted.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ian nodded. "Here, gimme your number." he said, patting his pockets for his phone.

"Forgot my phone in the car." Mickey muttered, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "Here, just take this. It's got all my information on it. He pulled a card out of his wallet and passed it to Ian.  


It took Ian's addled brain a minute to process what he was looking at.

A business card.

 

Mickey Milkovich, Support Tech

Mainframe Inc.

875-331-9658

MM02102@mainframe.com

 

Ian looked from the card to Mickey's face and back again, slowly but surely making the connection. He sputtered out an incredulous laugh. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ian laughed.

"What?" Mickey asked, clearly confused. He glanced over at Mandy who was just as lost as he was. But Ian just kept laughing and laughing.

"You work for Mainframe?" Ian finally choked, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah...." Mickey replied, unsure of why that was funny.

"Dude. I know this email." Ian chuckled, pointing at the card in his hand. "I'm in the Graphics Arts Department.  I called you guys on Tuesday."

"Power cord??" Mickey asked, feeling his face grow hot. No way. No fucking way.

"Power cord." Ian confirmed, nodding. He took a step closer to Mickey, pocketing the card. "You lied about your name." Ian chuckled.

"No." Mickey shook his head, trying to stifle his own laughter. "I gave you Georgie's name. He was the one I sent down there, so no real deception there."

Ian rolled his eyes. "You were an insufferable asshole." he smiled, shaking his head as he reached out and gripped Mickey's hips, pulling him closer. "You have absolutely zero customer service skills."

Mickey cocked his head to the side, smiling. He can't believe Ian is the prick who sent him that snarky email. It only makes Mickey like him more, oddly enough. Mickey's hands creep up, fisting the fabric of Ian's jersey in his hands, using the grip to pull them flush together.

"Yeah, well, you have nothing to speak of in the way of computer mojo." Mickey snarked back.

"Computer mojo." Ian chuckled. "Is that a technical term?"

"Oh yeah, all the techs call it that. Look it up." Mickey smirked, mildly surprised when Ian dipped his head down and kissed him firmly on the mouth. It was over as soon as it had begun, but it had the desired effect. All Ian's coworkers were standing close by, and had a clear view of the whole exchange. Ian was surprised to find all he felt was immense relief.

He didn't want to hide anymore.

"Um, Ian?" Jesslyn broke the spell. Ian kissed Mickey once more before backing away completely.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Ian said, waving to Mickey as he followed his coworkers out of the ballroom.

"What was that?" Mandy asked, taking Mickey's hand and leading him out the door as well.

"The start of something amazing, I think." Mickey muttered, running his tongue along his bottom lip, reliving each and every kiss with Ian on loop in his brain.

"That's good, Mick." Mandy whispered, intertwining their arms as they made their way to the elevator. "That's real good."

 

***

 

The siblings split up in the garage, Mickey hopping in with Georgie and Mandy jumping into her own car with Ian and their coworkers. The urge to invite Mickey back to his place was strong with  Ian, but he found that he wanted to do things differently this time. Sure, they'd had a little bit of a drunken tryst in the bathroom, but Ian didn't want a purely sexual relationship with Mickey. He wanted what Mickey had described to him earlier that evening. He wanted lazy Sundays in front of the TV, movie dates, and all that other shit that goes along with really being with someone.

He's surpirsed to find he feels that way, after only meeting Mickey hours before, but it feels right. He's excited, and happy, and really looking forward to seeing Mickey again soon.

"So, gay, huh?" Jesslyn asked, turning in her seat to look at Ian as Maddox steers them down the darkened street. Ian nodded, feeling stupid for not saying something sooner.

"Yeah, sorry." he said quietly. "I know I should have told you guys a long time ago." Ian's surprised to find that his new found fondness for Mickey is not the only big change to happen at the party. He felt closer to his coworkers than he ever has. He went against his instincts and let his guard down, and was pleased to find he may have actually made some new friends. If only they could forgive him for being deceitful....

"Ian, baby." Jesslyn cut him off, laying a gentle hand on his knee. "It's up to you when you come out. You don't owe anyone anything." she smiled, and Ian felt relief pool in his stomach. "Although I wish I hadn't made such a fool of myself flirting with you all this time." she added as an afterthought, causing Ian and Maddox to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Tell me about it." Mandy piped up, seemingly pulling herself out of a drunken slumber for the sole purpose of busting Ian's balls. "Dude just standing there, being all NICE, and SEXY as fuck." Mandy punctuated her words with painful pinches to Ian's stomach, causing him to squirm and bat her hands away. "Come to find out he's hot for my brother."

That comment spurred the group into badgering Ian into telling the whole sordid story of Ian and Mickey's work related battles, subsequent hook up and finally the discovery of the true nature of their work relationship.

"Oh shit." Maddox chuckled from behind the wheel. "He's the Mainframe dick?"

"One in the same." Mandy sing-songed from her spot cuddled up next to Ian.

Ian can't help it. He grabs his phone out of his pocket, digging in his wallet for the card, ignoring Mandy's knowing smirk as he types out a message.

 

me: had fun tonight. call you tomorrow.

 

He dropped his phone down, thrumming his fingers on his knee as he waited for a reply. He refused to look at Mandy, who was still smirking at him.

A moment later, his phone chimed, and he made a total fool of himself flailing for it. He knocked it to the floor, cursing while Mandy laughed her ass off.

He finally unlocked the device, swiping his thumb over the screen and cuing up the message thread.

There was a photo of Mickey, laid out in what had to be his bed. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of low slung grey sweats, and Ian's white sox hat. Mickey was smirking at the camera, pointing to Ian's hat with one of his tattooed fingers, and gripping his bulge in his other hand. The way the 'fuck' spelled out on his knuckles splayed over his cock made Ian's mouth water.

The message underneath was succinct, but it drove the point home without question.

 

mick: yeah man, call me. i got something I wanna give you.

 

Ian's whole body went hot at the message, and it did not go unnoticed by Mandy.

"Is that my slut of a brother?" Mandy laughed, doing her best to read over Ian's shoulder. He laughed, pushing her away before going back to gazing longingly at his new favorite pic. He squirmed in his seat, willing his dick to stay soft. It was easier said than done, though. Damn.

"So Milkovich is gay, huh?" Maddox piped up from the front. "See, I didn't see that coming." he was quiet for a moment, before adding. "Come to think of it, you don't seem gay either. Or Jace for that matter." he paused at a stop light, locking eyes with Ian in the rear view mirror. "Shit! Is everyone gay? What the hell."

Ian chuckled shaking his head, while Jesslyn smacked Maddox across the back of his head.

"Idiot." she admonished. "You just have shit gaydar."

"Like we're ones to talk." Mandy giggled, burrowing into Ian's side.

That started a whole long conversation between Maddox and the girls about sexuality and sexual identity and stereotypes and how you can never judge a book by it's cover. And so on and so forth.

Ian chuckled, but had nothing to add to the conversation. He was just way too pleased strange turn the evening had taken.

The masquerade was over. And Ian wasn't just talking about the party. He was out to his coworkers now. He no longer had to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing, accidentally giving himself away. He felt freer than he had since he first came out at fifteen years old.

And the Mainframe mystery has also been solved. He saw the snarky tech's face, and was endlessly pleased with what he discovered. Mickey was funny and sexy, and he seemed to really like Ian.

Ian can't wait to see him again, see where all this goes.

Yeah, Ian's masquerade is over. He's gonna show the whole world who he really is. And he's gonna learn everything he can about the man behind that Mainframe email.

The masquerade is over, and the reality behind the mask is going to be beautiful.


End file.
